Unexpected
by nerdykid123123121
Summary: This is a story about a horse and a dog. A beautiful story about how they slowly started to hate each other less and love each other a little bit more. Now before I actually begin, if you're a "hater" of this ship please don't say anything or be cruel. I'd appreciate it. Now..I guess we'll start this.


Chapter one:

What is this Feeling? 

The blonde walked in the park. A gentle blanket of snow covered the ground while large flakes continued to fall. His heart was aching. He felt so much pain right now. His best friend. Gone. Just like that. A horrible fire caused by who knows what killed the whole entire family. Just thinking about it made tears quickly form in his eyes. How could something so horrible happen to someone so innocent and sweet?

Slowly he walked over to a bench. Taking his bare arm and quickly dragging it across the surface. Causing the snow that had collected to fall onto the ground. The seat was still wet but he didn't care. Obviously, since all he was wearing was gym shorts and a baggy tee anyways. He quickly sat down. Leaning forward. His head covered by his hands. Warm tears quickly falling from his cheeks and melting the snow under him. He just felt so lost and scared.

"M-Marco..why did you leave m-me? You're like..the only p-person I could trust..the only one who c-cared about me!" He wiped the warm liquid from his eyes.

"R-Remember that one time...when we were kids...we were up in your tree house and I was trying to climb out the window to reach a bird's nest. I wanted to see the little eggs. You tried to stop me but of course I didn't listen...I just kept reaching until my foot slipped.." A soft whimper escaped Jean's lips as he continued.

"Y-You..you watched as I almost fell, fear in your eyes before you caught my hand..my eyes were wide as you quickly pulled. Refusing to let me fall, and of course, you saved me..you always did..I didn't die because you were there for me..but, you died..because I wasn't there to save you.." He sniffled.

Quickly starting to sob into his hands. Hurt filled his body. He just wanted to die right now. He needed to leave this world. Who could possibly make him feel the same way Marco did? No one. That's who. He continued to cry. Pain filling his body as he felt someone poke his head continuously. He was going to ignore it but it just started to tick him off more and more. He gritted his teeth and quickly turned his head. Tears still in his eyes. "What the hell is it?!" He asked, raising his voice with great amounts of anger.

His eyes widened as he saw a familiar face with a familiar grin attached to it. He growled. "E-Eren! Are you fucking serious right now?! You know what happened! W-Why would you do now?!" More tears quickly started to fall from his eyes as he looked at the brunette with anger and hatred.

He watched as the grin on his face slowly faded. Realizing why Jean was so upset. Slowly he moved. Walking to the other side of the bench. He pushed the snow off and sat down next to Jean. Looking at the white that covered the grass. Avoiding all contact to the others face. Scared to see that pain in his eyes. Eren never imagined that the male could get this way. He'd never seen so much hurt in one person's face before. It chilled him to the bone. "Jean..I'm sorry.." He said gently.

Jean just continued to look down. Tears kept falling, unable to stop. He didn't mean to be so cruel to Eren but..it just happened. Especially when the person he loved died. "N-No..I'm sorry..I shouldn't have been so harsh to you.."

Eren's eyes widened at the kind words before turning his head. When Jean was upset he really acted different. It was just so strange to hear such kind words escaping from those lips.

Eren sat there quietly. Not wanting to say anything that could hurt him before looking over. Realizing that he didn't have any warm clothes on. His eyes opened wide. Quickly moving. The brunette gently placed his hand on the blondes shoulder. Shaking the sobbing man ever so slightly. "Jean! You don't have anything warm on! What are you?! An idiot?" He questioned. Quickly standing up.

Jean just looked up at the male. Slowly a small frown sprawled across his face. The gentle glow of the street light revealed his red puffy eyes. "I-I..was kinda hoping that this would be my last night..forever.." He looked away. Feeling pain strike into his heart again.

Eren's eyes opened wide at the words. His heart starting to ache just listening to the broken man. Jean just looked so helpless and lost. Like a little puppy trying to find its way home but not having any clue where it was. Eren bent down a little. Putting his hands onto the man's shoulders. "I know your hurt Jean..I had the same feeling when my mother..past away..But I promise it gets better.." He looked away.

"Just as long as you have someone by your side to help you get through it..for me, I had Mikasa...she was an amazing help and she made me feel better.." he said gently.

"But since you don't have any sibling and I know you don't want your mom to help you..maybe I could get you through this rough time..I-If you don't mind.." Eren tried to reassure the male. Wanting to comfort him to the best of his abilities.

Jean's eyes literally almost shot open at the words. Surprised that the brunette would ever suggest helping him. He thought Eren hated him! He felt so confused now. Hurt and confusion. A horrible mix. He looked up at the male. Imagining that these last few days couldn't get any worse. He sighed a bit before nodding. "Okay..thank you Eren..your being a really good friend right now.." He couldn't help but smile slightly. Even if his heart was aching.

Jean slowly stood up. Wiping the rest of his tears away. "Hey..um..Jaeger, would you maybe like to go get some coffee with me..? Right now?" He questioned.

"W-We don't have to though! If you don't want to..I'm just cold and thought we could go get ourselves a nice cup and just talk.."

Eren smiled gently and nodded. "I'd love to..and you better get a nice big smile on your face before I have to force you to.."

The brunette chuckled happily. Gently pinching Jean's cheek. Trying to tease him a little bit before putting his hands into his pocket. Jean chuckled slightly. Despite his sadness. Slowly they both started to walk. Staying close to each other as they strolled to the nearest dinar.

Jean was now realizing how cold it actually was outside. Due to not feeling as depressed as he did before. He shivered slightly. Rubbing his arms and sighing a little. Breathing heavily and seeing his breath in the air.

Eren turned to him, "I'd allow you to borrow my jacket but..it's a little bit to small for you.." He itched the back of his head thinking.

Jean's eyes opened wide before frowning. "Is that a fat joke Jaeger?" He growled at the male. Walking with him.

Eren laughed slightly before quickly shaking his head side to side. "N-No! I'm just saying your taller then me so it would be short! I didn't say fat you horseface!" He teased the male. Punching his arm gently.

Jean tried to keep a straight face but broke character and started to chuckle with the male. Enjoying the little teasing and messing around. It was actually..kinda fun hanging out with the brunette. He took his mind off of everything. He smiled gently. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Titan boy.." He chuckled.

They continued to walk until they reached the dinar. Jean grinned and quickly opened the door. Holding it for Eren with a large grin.

Eren laughed happily. "Think you good sir!" He smiled.

"You are very very welcome!" He closed the door and moved. Going over to one of the booths and quickly sliding into it.

"You know Jean, you could be a pretty good charmer if you actually tried.." He chuckled. Quickly moving. He sat next to Jean, a medium sized space in between them.

"Please! I'd never flirt with you~! You're not cool enough to get flirted with by me!" He laughed. Jean was really just feeling so much joy right now. Eren was really showing him a good time.

After a few minutes of them bantering about the topic the waitress came over. A large grin on her face as she pulled out a pencil and paper. "Alright, so what would you two love birds like?" She questioned. Smacking on a piece of gum that was in her mouth.

Both Jean and Eren's cheeks quickly turned into a crimson color. Their bodies heating up at the comment. After a few seconds of taking the words in Eren laughed. "Well, we both just want latte's..thank you, very much.." He smiled happily.

The waitress gave Eren a small smirk before leaving. "You okay Jean..?" Eren questioned. Laughing a little bit.

Jean quickly shook his head up and down. Still extremely embarrassed. His heart was racing at the thought. Love birds. That woman was insane! As if Jean would ever go for someone he despised! Or at least..thought he despised. His eyes opened wide before quickly throwing the thoughts out of his head. "Please, I would never fall for a dog..that's gross!" He made a disgusted face.

Eren frowned. Puffing his cheeks up and looking at the male angrily. "We'll then, I guess you'll never be able to get with someone as amazing as me! You'll have to live the rest of your life with some wench you don't even like!" He growled. His cheeks darkening slightly.

Jean's eyes opened a little bit at the words. Slightly enjoying the little flirtatious behavior the man held. So cute. No. Not cute! EWWW! That's Eren Jaeger! He's not cute, he's an annoying little brat. He growled to himself before watching as the waitress quickly came back with their drinks. Jean lifted the cup up just as his was set down. Quickly drinking it. The warm fluid going three his body felt amazing. Warming him up quickly and causing a happy sight to escape between his lips. The woman laughed before leaving. Not saying a word.

Eren slowly picked his up. Blowing on his drink before taking a small sip. Yum. He smiled and took another large one. He looked up to see Jean almost devouring his drink. Causing him to laugh. Embarrassing enough as it is, Eren accidentally shot a small bit of his latte out of his nose. Quickly it went onto the table. Causing a horrible stinging sensation to fill the brunette'a nose. He grabbed a napkin and shoved it on his nose. Whining loudly.

Jean looked up from his cup and chuckled. Seeing the upset male and the drink on the table. "Someone's not very good at drinking, maybe you should just lap it up like the dog you are instead of trying to drink like us humans!" He teased. Watching as anger filled his eyes. Jean winked at him. Teasing him.

Eren's cheeks darkened before putting the napkin down. "You know, I really hate you sometimes.." He whined. Looking away.

"Yeah, no you don't, you could never ever hate me!" He teased the brunette. Messing with him a little bit as he took another large sip from his cup.

"Gah..whatever.." He groaned. Leaning back dramatically.

"So, Eren..I have a question, why were you even in the park right then..?" He questioned looking at the dog confused.

The smallers cheeks quickly turned into a reddish color as he looked away extremely embarrassed. "W-Well..I was worried about you, with everything that had happened and all..and I know that when you get upset you tend to go to the park and sit on one of the benches till you calm yourself down..but I felt so bad, I knew you needed company no matter who it was..so I volunteered myself..and I'm glad I did because if I didn't I believe you'd be dead at some point.." He frowned a little bit.

Jean's cheeks darkened as he listened to the sweet story. Taking a large sip from his cup. "Eren..seriously..? I would have never thought you'd be one to care about me..I thought you hated me..but hearing this makes me so happy.." He smiled a little embarrassed.

Eren laughed happily and nodded. Quickly they both drank their drinks until they were gone. Jean loved every single sip of it since of course coffee was his most favorite thing in the world and Eren really didn't mind it all to much. He thought it was pretty good, maybe a bit to sweet for his liking though. Once they finished Jean smiled gently at the brunette. "Hey, I'm gonna walk you home..alright?" He grinned.

Slowly he got up from the booth and went over to the counter. Paying them, Eren got out from the booth as well, a smile on his face. Both of them now ready to head out. Eren nodded happily at the suggestion. "Okay! Lets go then, shall we?" He grinned. Quickly moving to the door and flinging if open.

The cold air hit Jean's face. Causing him to shiver as they began to walk. The blonde staying close to Eren as they started their short journey to the males house. Luckily it was actually pretty close to this place. "So..you actually care about me huh..?" Jean questioned. Looking down at the ground as they walked threw the snow.

Eren looked over at the male, cheeks dark before nodding. "Of course I do Jean..I don't actually hate you, I'm really just joking or in a mood when I say that..in fact, I consider you as a friend..if that's not weird.." He laughed nervously.

"T-That's not weird! It makes me happy to hear that..just knowing that someone cares for me..it makes me feel a little better..really just hanging out with you has made me feel so much happier Eren.." He laughed nervously. Being slightly scared. He felt dumb for saying those things.

"R-Really..?" Eren stuttered as they reached his house. Slowly he stepped up onto the porch. Looking at Jean with a gentle blush.

"Yeah really..maybe we could hang out again, okay..?" He questioned. Itching the back of hug neck gently.

Eren smiled and nodded. "Yeah..that sounds awesome..just text me when you want to and I will!"

Jean nodded before looking down at the brunette. Starting into his greenish-blue eyes that just sparkled so perfectly. Slowly he moved closer. Leaning down further and further. Wanting to see more and more of those perfect eyes. Jean got so close to the point that he could feel the males breath against his face. Jean realized how close he was. His eyes growing wide. Quickly he pressed his lips onto the brunette's cheek and ran, waving. "Bye!" He yelled. Leaving the male with a large blush on his face and wide eyes.

Jean pressed his hands onto his chest. Feeling a fast ba-bump from his heart repeating over and over. What was this strange feeling he felt now? He had no idea. But he felt like..Eren Jaeger was going to change his life for the better.

((Oh my gosh ;~; I'm sorry this is so horrible but I was bored..depending on how popular this gets I'll continue it and make more chapters but still him sorry! xD))


End file.
